


Love Thy Enemy

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: Instead of leaving Moenbryda, Nabriales takes her through his portal, deciding to take them both with him. He decides to break Moenbryda and make her his.For the prompt oral sex.
Relationships: Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn/Nabriales, Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn, Urianger Augurelt/Nabriales
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Kudos: 4





	Love Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So very dubious consent here. 
> 
> Any names not recognized are likely random ones I came up with for the Amaurotine versions of characters.

Moenbyrda looks up at the Ascian standing before her, eyes narrowing as he approaches. Though she has been healed - why she doesn’t know - her side and abdomen still ache from the wound she had sustained. Whatever powers this one controls leave some sort of lingering effects, it seems. “What is your game, Ascian?” she demands, regretting it as she grits her teeth in pain. “You try to kill me, only to save and kidnap me? What do you want from me that you’ve suddenly decided to let me live?” Her grey hair falls over her face as she leans forward, groaning in pain and clutching where her injury had been. She winces as she pulls back, Nabriales kneeling in front of her.

“I can think of many things,” Nabriales purrs out smirking as he grasps her chin, making the Roegaedyn woman look up at him. “It is such a tragedy that you are her Sundered soul, truly. I had expected far more from you, more of a fight certainly. But it seems you didn’t quite get enough of her fire.” The Ascian’s tone is somewhat wistful as he sneers at Moenbryda. “Now you and your so-called Antecedent are at our mercy, never to escape. But do not worry, we will be taking very good care of you.” Standing, he pulls the Scion with him, staring into her grey eyes. “Interestingly enough, even mortals seem to live longer here than on the Source. Meaning you’ve a long time to get comfortable here with us.” The despair he sees in her eyes only makes him want to continue, to break her down; but he cannot. No, he has other plans of how to play this out, how to make her pliable.

“You are cruel, Ascian.” The Roegaedyn woman tries to ignore the surprisingly gentle way he caresses her cheek, brushing the tears away. Her lower lip trembles as she tries to fight back more tears of anger and frustration, not wanting to give Nabriales that victory. Moenbryda feels helpless, unable to fight back, prisoner of the enemies wanting to destroy their world. “Why? Why do you want all of this destruction? What makes you all better than us? More deserving to live?”

The Ascian scowls, gripping her chin roughly. “Because your Mothercrystal is to blame for everything.” His words are snarled out, startling the woman in front of him. “If not for her, our world would be whole. You’ve no idea what we’ve lost!” Giving Moenbryda a shove, he ignores the way she cries out as she hits the wall, jarring her aching side. “And none of you will ever remember as you are. Not like we have. But it’s okay. We will guide the world to what it should be once more.” Nabriales calms himself, looking back at the woman once more, approaching slowly. He rests one hand on her side, allowing his aether to flow into the remnants of the injury, healing it while also leaving traces of Zodiark’s darkness as he did before. He knows she will not be able to resist long as he feeds it to her. “And you will watch as the Rejoinings continue, as we succeed in making all as it should be.”

“I’ll find a way to escape. And we will defeat you.” Moenbryda’s words are weak as the aether feeds into her injury, her body wanting to lean into his hand as it feels like a soothing balm washing over her aching side. To her surprise, her defiance only garners a chuckle before she finds herself being dragged through a portal to a surprisingly nice looking room. Her face pales then flushes as she looks around. “If you expect me to be your pet, it will not happen.”

“Nothing of the sort, dear Moenbryda.” Nabriales smirks as he sees the shiver that runs through the woman as he whispers in her ear. He knows he will have her yet, so he plans on taking all the time he needs. “No, this is simply your room. Elidibus insisted that you and your dear Minfilia should have decent rooms, given your extended stay.” He surprises her once more by lifting one of her hands, kissing the back gently. “Now, I’m afraid I must bid you farewell for the moment. I’ve much work to do.”

To Moenbryda’s surprise, the Ascian leaves much the same way he brought them here. As she remains in her room - sustenance provided to her several times a day - she doesn’t know how much time passes. Suns? Weeks? Moons? It feels like an eternity. Sometimes she gets visitors, but it is usually only to bring her food and drink, except for the rare occasions when they allow Minfilia to see her; but she finds herself fretting. In the entire time, she does not see Nabriales. She tries not to dwell on the pang in her chest, given that all of those who bring her any necessities comment on the fact that Nabriales is the one to insist that they bring it and treat her well.

When the Roegaedyn woman finally sees Nabriales again, her heart races. Though she knows he is the enemy, she also knows he is to thank for her being so well taken care of. And he’s not asked for anything in return. Looking the Ascian over, she isn’t certain she likes the smug grin that graces his features; licking her dry lips, Moenbryda glances away, trying not to think of the dreams she has been having about the man standing before her. Dreams that make guilt eat away at her everytime she thinks of Urianger.

Nabriales reaches out to stroke Moenbryda’s cheek, cooing softly in comfort; he knows that she has not had much contact - given that those were his orders - and he can see how touch starved she is as she leans into his hand. He smiles as he moves closer, thumb stroking her cheek gently. “My poor dear,” he purrs out. “I apologize for being away so long, but duty called. However, my task is now completed. Our Rejoining was a success. But fear not. Your dear friends still live.” Leaning in, he kisses her gently, brushing away her tears. “I’m afraid I’ve a meeting to attend, but I will return my dearest.”

The Roegaedyn woman can’t stop the sound of disappointment that escapes her as she is forced to watch Nabriales leave. But she’s delighted when he keeps his word, returning with gifts and showering her in affection. Every sun, she finds herself enjoying his company more and more, desiring his presence at her side. When he begins kissing her gently, lovingly, Moenbryda finds herself responding in kind. And when he begins to pleasure her, she is surprised; he makes certain she enjoys herself without seeking his own enjoyment. 

It comes as a surprise to Moenbryda one evening, when Nabriales simply sits on the edge of the bed, eyes closed, looking exhausted. Moving closer, she places a hand on his shoulder, frowning when he doesn’t even see to notice. “Are you well, Nabriales?” she asks tentatively; not because she desires attention, but because she truly finds herself concerned for him.

“Well enough,” he murmurs in response, sighing softly as he removes his mask and robes with a quick gesture, leaving him in slacks and a sleeveless shirt. “It was simply a rough day, so I do apologize if I am not quite up to showering you with attention as I normally do.” The smile he gives is full of remorse, though entirely fake; he has been working on breaking Urianger, making him into such a willing pet as his dearest Moenbryda - not that the Elezen realizes that. 

Biting her lower lip for a moment, Moenbryda makes a decision; she slides off the bed, moving between his knees and looking up at Nabriales. “You have been taking care of me since you brought me here. Perhaps, tonight, I can return the favor?” Tentatively, she leans in, running her hands up the Ascian’s clothed thighs, until she reaches the slowly growing bulge in his pants. “Lie down and let me take care of you this time.” It has been a while since she has done anything like this - not since before she was taken - but she wants to. She wants to make Nabriales feel good. Smiling as the man lies down, she unfastens his breeches, sliding both his pants and underwear down slightly; the Roegaedyn woman licks her lips nervously as she stares at Nabriales’ half hard cock.

Glad that she cannot see his expression, Nabriales smirks. This is exactly what he has been working towards, breaking her down with pleasure and attention until Moenbryda desires to give him the same. He moans as he feels her lips press down on the base of his shaft, soft, feather-light kisses making their way up his length. Her almost tentative touch makes him want to sit up and use her mouth, to take her relentlessly. But not yet, he tells himself. Not until he truly has her under his control, which should not be long now, he tells himself. For every time he has pleased her, he has left a little more of his essence - of Zodiark’s essence - inside her, allowing it to spread slowly, corrupting her.

Eyes closed, the woman wraps her lips around the head of Nabriales’ cock, letting her tongue circle it slowly, her hand moving along the length of his shaft. The taste of his member in her mouth makes her moan softly, her tongue lapping at the tip, swiping over the slit there. Teasingly, she begins to take a bit more in her mouth, listening to his groans in reaction. Moenbryda begins to bob her head, letting her tongue slide over the length in her mouth as she takes it deeper and deeper, the first dribbles of precum spilling onto her eager tongue as she works his cock.

The Ascian moans as he feels her mouth working him, one of his hands moving to the back of her head, twining through her hair; it takes all of his willpower not to thrust up into her mouth or shove her head down, forcing his cock deeper. “Mmm...you are very good at this, aren’t you?” he moans out as her long, slender fingers tease the part of his length not in her mouth. Focusing, he wathces her, enjoying seeing the way her mouth and hand move. He strokes the back of her head gently, moaning to encourage her. She is so much easier to break than the Elezen. “Such a good girl, making your master feel good.”

Moenbryda moans at the praise, pulling her mouth away with a pop so she can run her tongue up the length of his cock; her cheeks are flushed, breath coming in pants. The taste of his cock is addictive, making her want to taste it more and more. She sucks along it, kissing and licking, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she draws from him. The Roegaedyn woman runs her tongue up the underside again, enjoying the way her saliva gleams along it, slickens it. Her free hand begins to fondle her lover’s balls as she takes her length back into his mouth, deeper than before; she has to fight to keep from gagging as the head of his cock touches the back of her throat, her tongue pressing up against it. Her throat spasms around the tip as she tries to adjust, not wanting to let his cock out of her mouth.

Nabriales smirks as he watches her so intent on giving him pleasure. “Ah...Moenbryda, your mouth feels so good around my cock. You’re so perfect, so good at making me feel amazing.” He moans as her hand strokes his balls, the woman slowly beginning to bob her head. He falls back onto the bed, head tilted back and mouth open in pleasure. Even using Urianger’s mouth didn’t feel quite this good. “Fuck. Use your tongue more, dear. Lap up my precum.” He wants her to drink down his essence, wants her to be corrupted and join him. His fingers tighten in her hair as Moenbryda begins sucking, tongue and hand working his length. The feel of her tonue swiping over the head of his cock, gathering up the fluid there to swallow makes Nabriales arch up. 

The former Scion swallows it down with a moan. She can feel it settle in her, as if it spreads through her whole body, not knowing that it is the darkness filling her. Moenbryda’s thoughts are focused solely on her Ascian lover’s pleasure, not even concerned over wanting to feel him inside her. The sounds he makes for her, the taste and feel of him in her mouth. The Roegaedyn woman has always enjoying giving oral, but this is so much more than that. Pulling away again, she ducks her head down, taking one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it, licking at it, before giving the same the other treatment. “Gods, Nabriales, you taste so good,” she moans out. “I could taste you over and over and never get tired of it.” Her mouth wanders his cock, her hands still teasing him. “I want to taste you when you cum.”

“Zodiark, yes!” Nabriales growls softly as her lips tease the head of his cock, his precum painting her lips like lipstick. “I want you to drink it all down, my dear. Taste me fully. Submit to me.” He knows that the woman is too far gone to know what he is saying, that all she can think of is drowning herself in his essence. When she takes him in her mouth again, it’s different. Her head bobs quickly, taking him in deep with no concern over her gag reflex. Each time he hits the back of her throat, her throat constricts, the sound absolutely delightful. He feels her saliva well in her mouth, spilling out around his cock, and he knows her mind is truly broken, that she is his now. But the Ascian isn’t harsh with her. Not yet, anyways. He wants her to make him cum as she is. His moans of pleasure fill the room, echoed by the sounds of her slurping and sucking on his cock.

Moenbryda pauses for a moment, panting and catching her breath, chin coated in her saliva mixed with his precum; her body aches with need for him, her pussy soaked and her nipples achingly hard, visible through her thin shirt. But she still focuses on him, her mouth closing around his cock once more. She feels how he throbs in her mouth, the twitching length eager to spill into her. The Roegaedyn woman takes him as deep as she can, eyes nearly rolling back in her head as it cuts off her airflow, her throat tight around his cock. 

The Ascian arches, moaning loudly as he hits his peak; his cock twitches violently in Moenbryda’s mouth, his release spilling down her all too willing throat. The hand on the back of her head pushes slightly, forcing her a little further down as he shoots load after load into her, only pulling back when he thinks she might pass out from oxygen depravation. His last few loads are spilled into her mouth, where she swirls it around in her mouth. Nabriales chuckles as he pulls his limp cock out of her mouth, watching the woman swallow the last bit. “Good girl. Come to bed now, and tomorrow you will get your reward.” He isn’t surprised when she hurries to climb up onto the bed with him. No, he has her completely tamed now; his and his alone. With that thought, he uses his powers to force her into a deep sleep, deciding he will rest for now, remain by her side to ensure her devotion to him.


End file.
